


Struggle

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: A short and sweet video/songfic featuring Heero and Duo.. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.





	Struggle

**_Traveling down a dirty road_ **

**_Covered with moss_ **

**_And see the gray stones_ **

**_Green as luscious as fields in sight_ **

****

            Heero walks down a country road toward his latest target, an OZ ammunition base. He stops for a moment and looks at the gravel paving the road.

 

**_A dark moonlight night_ **

**_When the past flashes by_ **

 

            It is late at night, the moon is shining. Heero looks up towards space and his past flashes in a serious of flashbacks.

 

**_Coming from the heavens like a falling star_ **

**_That you wish upon_ **

 

            Heero in the disguised Wing Gundam is falling towards the earth.

 

**_Isn't it a struggle_ **

**_To find a good friend?_ **

****

            Heero is fixing his gundam while Duo chatters on, offering him help. Heero refuses and continues to work.

 

**_Isn't it a struggle_ **

**_To have to defend?_ **

 

            Heero is fighting against Noin in her mobile suit. Relena stands nearby watching. A missile fires and heads straight towards her. Heero rushes and blocks the missile with one of Wing's wings.

 

**_Isn't it a struggle_ **

**_You have to take that chance to lend a hand_ **

 

            Relena and Heero are at a party dancing. During the dance, Relena offers Heero her help, telling him she is fighting beside him. Heeiro looks at her startled, not knowing what to say.

 

**_Well, I'm traveling down a dirty road_ **

**_Clearing up all that's known_ **

 

            Heero is in a tent with Quatre, camping near their latest target. Quatre looks over the plans sipping tea while Heero types away on his laptop trying to gather as much information as possible.

 

**_A misty occurrence happens all the time_ **

**_Around every corner a brighter day lies_ **

**_Loads of mercy, beauty beholds_ **

**_An eye for a partner as good, as good as gold_ **

 

            Heero lies in bed with Duo who is sleeping peacefully in his arms. He absentmindedly brushes Duo's hair from his face as he watches his lover sleep, a small smile appears on his lips. Duo stirs slightly, but settles back into sleep when Heero bends and kisses his forehead.

 

**_Green as luscious as fields in sight_ **

**_A dark moonlight night_ **

**_When the past flashes by_ **

 

            The moon is shining through their bedroom window lighting up the room slightly. Heero closes his eyes and his past flashes by again.

 

_**Coming from the heavens like a falling star** _

_**That you wish upon** _

 

            Heero's gundam streaks towards the earth this time followed by Deathscythe.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:  
> This song belongs to Clannad (the Irish rock group, not the anime) and Heero and Duo belong to Sunrise, Bandai and whoever has ownership of them, I'm too lazy to look them up.


End file.
